Single-sided printed circuit board (PCB) design allows thinner computing systems, but these designs do not allow PCB backside decoupling capacitors for system power noise decoupling. Legacy approaches for system power noise decoupling with PCB edge capacitors placed laterally to a package and silicon die on the PCB typically pose signal integrity degradation risks due to split power referencing.